


【贺红】生死之镖

by Andrewrain



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Kudos: 2





	【贺红】生死之镖

鲜艳的火舌吞没了黑色的建筑物，撕裂了苍白的月色，把红色的血迹映入孩童稚嫩的瞳孔之中，耳边尽是妇孺求饶的哭喊声，本该冷静的夜晚此时却显得无比喧闹。

刀刃插入谁人的胸膛带出鲜血数寸，溅在白色的墙上瞬间化作黑红的颜色，斑斑点点无比刺眼，冲鼻的血腥味叫人连大气都不敢喘，似乎每呼吸一下都带着腐肉的味道，叫人胃都搅得生疼只想泛酸水。

火光冲天里混杂着几声粗鲁的欢笑声，周围的人家关紧了门户，把孩子抱在怀里，嘴唇颤抖着地念叨着阿弥陀佛，只有一家小门微微地打开了一条缝，可才开了没多久就又被狠狠地关上。

这注定是一个无法安眠的夜晚。

“母亲……”

孩子柔软的小手攀附在少妇素雅的衣物上，泪水浸湿了两人的衣襟。

“你快走……”

“不，不要！”

母亲努力把衣袖拉出来又把孩子推出柴门外去，可孩子的手指却无比执拗地紧紧抓握着母亲的衣角，他的声音已经有些嘶哑，然而母亲又不许他大声啼哭，他便只能抽噎着跪下来求母亲带着他一起走。

可他毕竟只是一个半大的孩子，被母亲甩出柴门的那一刻，他身上贵重的衣物扑满了灰尘。

他不管不顾地又重新站起身跑回来，希望能将那柴门重新扒开——如果今夜注定是最后一个夜晚，那他宁可和自己的母亲死在一起！

然而他从门缝中看到的最后一眼是母亲的手无力地瘫倒在地上，鲜血慢慢留过她如玉一般精致的手指最后无力地渗入地面。

他抬起头眼神死死地盯着那个杀手的身影。

一张可以止小儿啼的凶狠脸庞，手上一把带环大刀上粘连着血肉慢慢垂下，那如死一般黑暗的瞳孔慢慢看向他。

孩童的脚忽然就软了下来——这一刻死亡离他这么近。

他不敢动，不敢说话，甚至连呼吸都快停滞在那里。

他是要死了么？

然而对方似乎并没有发现他，那有些沉重的脚步声慢慢走远，只余下刀刃在地面划过带来的轻微响声。

他……逃过去了？

大劫过后的泪水终于流了下来，混杂着脸上的血污将那张玉琢般的小脸涂抹成修罗的模样。

自此那双死亡的眼睛夜夜入梦。

刀光剑影之中的江湖从来没有谁对谁错，只因那无言的弱者早已成为强者的牺牲品。

弱者终归是弱者，如果不够强大便只能被强者所支配，亦或者死亡。

莫关山是这处有名的一个地痞流氓小混混，天生一头红发被这里的当地人当做是恶鬼一般，常有着小孩子冲他丢着石头，喊他是“赤发鬼”，他则对此置若罔闻，照样踩着他那破了不知几个洞的鞋子清早继续摆他的馄饨铺子。

三文钱的一碗小馄饨，价廉物美几乎没什么赚头。

然而平常因为他恶名在外的原因，一直没什么人来买，甚至还有人传言说他的馄饨肉馅是拿着人肉做的，偶尔有几个不明真相的人经过才有可能卖出去几碗。

好在莫关山家里有一位老母亲，谁都不知道这一家子到底是什么时候搬到这里的，又在这里住了多久。

这莫关山的母亲是一个好人，发色和莫关山一般，只不过红得没有那么明显，住久之后街坊邻居倒是对着孤儿寡母的一家颇有怜惜之情。

有了莫关山母亲看管，这馄饨铺子的生意这才有些回暖。

锅上炖着一大锅的开水，莫关山把毛巾往自己脖子上一甩——如今正是秋风瑟瑟转凉的时候，多的是买一碗馄饨取暖的客人，他得提前做好准备。

“哟，红毛，给我来一碗不要钱的馄饨！”

一个熟悉的声音传来，莫关山皱着眉头顺手就把毛巾精准地砸在了那人身上。

“滚你妈的，没钱就别想吃！”

一张带着些许痞气的脸便在莫关山的面前晃来晃去。

“怎么？店才刚开张这么些时间，老板的脾气就这么差了？我可是来帮你的。”

对方一身青白的长袍，手上还转着一块惊堂木，生得一双下吊的眼睛，总让人有种打不起精神来的味道，正是同样混字头的蛇立。

“怎么样？我白给你开一天的腔，你就赏我一碗馄饨呗！”

“呵，就你那没出师的水平，别丢人现眼来了。”

蛇立天生带病，生得一头银白的头发，甚至不止那头发，连他的眸色也是偏灰白的颜色，少时被父母遗弃在酒店门口给一个说书的老头捡了去，他正担心日后自己的技艺无人传承，便每日里拎着棍棒盯着蛇立背书，谁料这蛇立还真是讨债来的，每日里混在外头不学好，把他师父给气得够呛。

那蛇立非但不气反而嘿嘿笑开了，走进屋子里去同莫关山的母亲打了一声招呼，手里便捧着一碗生馄饨叫莫关山赶紧给自己下了。

“妈！你下次可别理他了！”

少妇将手头的面皮放下，和蔼地笑了几声：“说什么话，人家难得来做客，赶紧看着水去！”

切！

莫关山暗自不爽了一阵，终究还是乖乖听了母亲的话，掀开锅把那一碗馄饨接过给扔了进去，蛇立转着眼睛笑得得意，莫关山看不惯他的模样便故意把馄饨扔得猛了一些，溅起的开水差些溅到蛇立的皮肤，吓得往后连退了好几步。

“诶哟？什么东西？”

蛇立正要开口说几句却似乎撞到了什么，便停了嘴往后头一看。

是一把木剑。

手艺有些粗制滥造，寻常人看了还以为就是一个木棍，若不是还特意勾刻了剑柄出来。

而且看着那颜色偏深且光滑的手柄的模样便知道定然被人握过好几遭。

蛇立的眸色微微一闪。

“红毛，你还没放弃啊。”

莫关山握着勺子的手一顿，只道：“再说一句就别吃了。”

“……诶，我们这种小地方哪里找得到什么好的剑术老师啊，你真是一颗侠义之心不死。”

蛇立把手头的惊堂木往桌子上磨了磨：“你又说‘父母在不远游’的，要等你剑术学出来，要等到什么时候去？到时候你老爹恐怕……诶哟！”

砰地一声响，白色的陶碗便结实地放在了木桌上，滚烫的开水终究还是烫到了他的身上，蛇立知道自己还是说了什么不该说的，便识趣地撇了撇嘴，乖乖地抱着那一碗馄饨走了出去：“待会儿我让小翠来给你还碗啊！”

去你的吧！

莫关山心下暗骂一句，收拾了一下围裙便坐在木凳上看着那木剑发呆。

他想学剑，这是他的一个执念，如今馄饨铺子已经有了固定的顾客和收入，他也终于可以放心地让母亲呆在这里，但自己终归已经晚了。

可自己并不求能到巅峰的地步，他只求……能够替自己的父亲一雪恩仇，让真相得以天下昭昭。

若为子便连这都做不到，那才是大不孝。

可如今的自己又还有哪家山庄亦或是门派会收呢？

每年学剑的人这么多，那些人都只挑那些筋骨好的，慧根高的，哪里轮得上自己？

“儿子啊，来客人了！快出来！”

母亲一声叫唤打断了莫关山的思路，他赶紧拍了拍自己的脑门好让自己清醒些，应了一声便赶紧走了出来。

客人来来往往，生活庸庸碌碌，这么多人带着故事从这里坐下或者是走过。

就好似路过那奈何之桥，那些藏在内心深处的谎言，无人可知，无人可晓。

它可以是刀光剑影铺成的危险，也同样可以是锦衣帐暖的春晓，亦或者是这样平常的一天。

平常的一天，不平常的一天，它们之间到底又有什么分别呢？

或许是因为一个人，一把剑，也可以是因为一碗馄饨。

这里的秋季转凉很快，白日里太阳晒人，或许还带着些许无法消解的暑气，然而傍晚时分这天却就这么忽得冷了起来，不加件袍子都不大好出门。

“老板，两碗馄饨，一份大的一份小的。”

莫关山的手习惯性地便往旁边的碗里一抓一拨，嘴上应了一句‘得了’，眼睛却止不住地往那个声音的方向看去。

来人穿得一身黑色圆领长衫，腰部以金丝镶边玉带束起，衣袖两道缂丝宝相花纹，黑色官靴隐没在衣袍之下，然而却依然能看得见鞋底上繁复的芭蕉纹拱出一颗鹌鹑蛋大小的翠玉。

不破镖局！

莫关山的瞳孔略一收缩，那名男子便敏感地察觉到了他的目光，于是抬头微微一笑。

这是一个长相非常标致的男子，同样金丝缠边的发带将那一头乌黑的长发竖起，额间还有一道手指粗细的额带，中间绣着的正是不破镖局的家纹——飞鸟。

不破镖局九成的生意做的都是海运的标，怎么会到这里来？

正疑惑着，外头却是走进来一个身材婀娜多姿的女子，那绣花小鞋踩在那沙土之上都叫人觉得污了那么漂亮精致的鞋子，更是唐突了这位佳人。

那女子身上有着一股非常好闻的胭脂香，绝不会让人觉得刺鼻亦或者是媚俗，反而叫人心旷神怡，配着那张宛若明月一般白皙姣好的容貌，让人感觉就好似是仙子临凡，让人心向往之，多看一眼那都是赚了的。

“九公子~”

女子的声音娇滴滴地叫人心怜，看着那盈盈不满一握的细腰和身上缠着的细薄的绫罗中隐隐约约露出的肉色，简直让人想抱在怀中好好地疼爱一番才好。

“姑娘来了。”

男子开口，莫关山拿着手头的两碗馄饨忽然不知道是否现在该送过去才是，但想了半日终究还是迈出了步子。

“两位客官的馄饨。”

男子扬眉展颜一笑：“谢了。”

“你就这么埋汰人家，要本小姐出门，哪个人不得是千金万银地往我阁楼里送，万千的绸缎给我拿来铺地，就只有你胆敢把我叫到这破店来，还给我吃这脏兮兮的馄饨。”

那姑娘显然有些不乐意，旁边的几个顾客听得也是连连称是。

想这么漂亮的姑娘，自己若是能娶回家，哪里会叫她吃一点委屈，可不是得燕窝鸽蛋的往人怀里送去？那公子看上去相貌堂堂，气质不俗，怎么连这么些讨好姑娘的道理都不懂？

心下也不由得替这美人伸个冤，打抱不平一番，顺带着再看美人两眼，也算是没白吃这馄饨。

男子不说话只笑。

“那你想去哪儿？”

少女眨了眨眼，瘪了瘪抹着胭脂的樱桃小嘴，一副娇嗔的模样。

“有情人碰上你个无情郎，如今还叫我来做决定了。”

男子扬了扬眉：“当初难道不是蓉儿自己应下的事？”

听得如此亲密的称呼，女子诶呀一声红了脸，手上的手帕被攥得紧紧的。

“得了便宜还卖乖！你真是个冤家！”

“喏，张口。”

男子拿起手中的调羹，舀了一个馄饨，仔细地吹了吹便递到少女的嘴边。

少女一副受宠若惊的模样，赶紧开口咽下那馄饨，顺势还不忘坐过来，那温香玉软的身子都快挂在剑客的身上，那嘴唇贴在男子的耳畔，用几乎迷醉的声音念道。

“为了公子，便是如今给我喂得是毒药……我也甘愿。”

得！人家郎情妾意一个愿打一个愿挨着呢！

这腻歪劲！

男子轻笑了一声，目光反复地打量着少女美好的脸庞，手指慢慢擦过她的轮廓。

“很好，乖。”

“既然我这么乖，那公子该如何奖赏我呢？”

女子拿着手帕捂着嘴娇笑道。

“是啊，你这么乖……这得让我好好想想。”

男子起身将手中的一锭银子给放在了桌案上，左手挽起少女的柳腰，动作轻柔地仿佛拨开一湖春水，惹得少女不由惊呼出声来。

莫关山看着两个人紧紧依偎的背影不由得舒了一口气——终于走了，这两个人再在这里谈情说爱下去，自己恐怕也压不住性子要赶客了。

不破镖局，坚不可破，这是最近在南方尤其是东南地区异军突起的一家镖局，独辟蹊径地进行海上运输，专做对外贸易，什么生意都做，可谓是名扬万里。

这么个大家居然也会出了这么个顾着风流快活的家伙，莫关山对此颇有些不齿。

男子出手大方，这一锭银子抵得上莫关山一个月的生意，他也就不管，存了心就是要昧下。像这种不知人间疾苦的人的银子不收白不收！

莫关山唱着小调把银子往怀里一塞开始盘算晚上买些肉食，若是还有剩余，或许还可以给自己买一把铜剑？

正想着，外面的门忽而被敲响了，推门入眼便是一身豆绿襦裙的少女。

“山山哥哥！我过来还碗啦！”

小姑娘奶声奶气地同莫关山打着招呼，手里还拿着一个洗的干干净净的碗。

“嗯。”

莫关山应了一声，情不自禁伸手揉了揉小姑娘的头，却又被小姑娘嫌弃手上都是面粉，只得撇了撇嘴收回了自己的手。

看了看怀里揣着的那锭银子，莫关山叫住了小姑娘。

“小翠啊，帮我一个忙，等会儿哥哥给你买最大的糖人怎么样？”

“什么忙？”

“我知道你那蛇立哥哥房间里有本剑谱，给我偷出来看两眼。”

小翠嘟了嘟嘴道：“你以前也是同我这么说的，怎么又要看？”

“要不要糖人了？”

莫关山双手交叉看着小姑娘，小翠啃着手指想了一会儿。

“那……这次要两串！”

啧，同她爹一样是个奸商。

莫关山腹诽了一句，可转眼想了想没抄完的剑谱的最后两面，捏了捏手里的银子，终于还是点了点头。

“成交！”

一手交钱一手交货，莫关山拗不过人小姑娘，只得先去集市上买糖人，正到了铺子便看见了之前的那对小情人，少女依偎在男子胸前，端的是一副亲密的模样。

啧，真是冤家路窄。

莫关山暗自想着，便跟做糖人的老头要了两串糖人。

“诶呀，小兄弟实在不好意思，你看这糖浆只够做三串的了，他们还要了两串呢。”

莫关山的眉头不由蹙起，这可怎么办，那小姑娘认得死理，拖欠半日都不成，少了半个都不许，难伺候的很！

“诶，那什么，能让我一串不？”

纵然对面前这个人没什么好印象，但为了自己的剑谱，莫关山还是开了口。

“不行，这两串我要定了。”

说着男子便往老头的桌案上放了三锭银子，把糖人师父看的眼睛直发光。

“嘿！你！”

莫关山不由有些气急，自己好声跟他说话，这是要找茬么？当真不知道自己的名号？人强龙还不敌人地头蛇呢！信不信他现在就叫个把兄弟围了他，让他那好情人好好看看他冤家被人揍的模样！

“怎么？想揍我？”男子微微一笑：“学了多少剑式？自不量力。”

男人抛下最后四个字便挽着少女扬长而去，末了少女还故意回头冲莫关山吐了吐舌头。

妈的！

莫关山气得要命，也顾不上糖人老头手上那一串刚做好的糖人了，直接就跑了出去。

不破镖局的人又怎么样？来到这儿就得听自己的！我光脚的还怕你穿鞋的？

不过几个时辰，莫关山就已经带着个把人一直跟踪到了镇中央的小桥边上。

镇上最近庆祝丰收正搞了个灯会，一时情侣云集，看得人眼睛直发痒，其中自然也不差那一对你侬我侬的情侣。

莫关山把嘴里的狗尾巴草一吐，冲着旁边的兄弟一个眼神。

“喏，看见没，就那两个人，待会儿人走到小巷子里就给我把麻袋给那男的套上！甭管多大的劲，给我往死里揍就行！”

“得了！山哥你一句话的事！”

几句奉承话听得莫关山脚下生风，仿佛已经可以看到那人鼻青脸肿的模样，嘴角更是得意地翘起来——今天爷爷就来教教你做人！

几个人跟着小情侣一路穿过连心桥便走到一处寂静无人的河岸边上，杨柳依依，波光粼粼，湖水涌着一轮明月抖开一江的温柔。

“啧，山哥，这小情侣真腻歪，那女人跟个没骨头似的，劲往男的身上靠了！简直世风日下啊！”

莫关山冷冷地哼了一声：“来个人跟我一块过去探探情况，一百内我没回来你们就可以来绑人了。”

几个人满口答应，也同样笑得看不见眼睛——做这种事情，他们最专业！

莫关山压低了脚步声，缓缓跟在那两人背后，男子揉着女人的背部，在她的耳畔似乎正呢喃着什么情话，少女似乎又开始笑了起来，身体还在微微颤抖，不时传来男人低低的笑声。

慢些、再慢些……

莫关山正要跨出最后一步，却在看见下一个情景的那一刻瞪大了眼睛。

男人放开少女的一瞬间，月光映在了两人之间的空隙之中，雪白的光芒闪透了莫关山的眼睛。

血光四溅，断刃从女子的腰腹部干脆利落地切过，鲜血染上黑色的长袍却抹不上任何的颜色，而流到花纹的部分却因为那特殊的布料而滑落下来。

女子依旧依偎着男子，温柔的月色倾泻在两个人的身上，仿佛看着每一对甜蜜的情侣。

就像是一种幻觉，女子的身体倒在地上的那一刻瞬间化作了一滩尸水，仿佛从来没有出现过，就宛如这一夜的镜花水月。

幻觉，这是一场幻觉。

莫关山心鼓如雷，下意识地倒抽了口气，回过头的时候却发现自己的好兄弟早就已经不见了。

卧槽！

莫关山忽然有些不知所措。

然而许是那一口气，许是自己的心跳声不小心泄露了出来——那个男人已经发现了自己。

这时莫关山才看见男子走动时摆开的衣角上露出的一块名牌——天。

天地玄黄，宇宙洪荒。

他怎么能忘了！

不破镖局的八部分支，其中天部深不可测，神龙不见首尾，专营一些大人物的重要信息运输以及刺杀工作，而天部最有名的那个人——那个女人口中讲到过的九公子！

对方的眼睛深沉地仿佛死寂，空洞的甚至映不进任何一丝月光。

这是怎样的一双眼睛，叫人在对上他的那一刻就已经感到恐惧，这个人还活着么？亦或者这个人已经死了呢？

那个同女人甜言蜜语，同自己在摊子上讨价还价的人……真的是同一个人么？

鲜血从剑身之上滑落，瞬间露出利刃来，这是一把非常神奇的剑，因为它很薄，非常薄，甚至叫人担心会不会一下子就断掉，在黑夜之中几乎看不见剑身。

只有在血液流过的那一刻，它才会显露出身形来。

九天之剑，夺命显形。

剑很美，女子也很美。

可正是这把剑方才夺去了那少女如花的生命，那只有一瞬的显形，仿佛已经是最后的留恋和多情。

“我、我……”

莫关山的腿已经软了下来，身体不得不靠在一边的墙上才能勉强得以支撑。

男子一步步地靠近，血气带着杀气直涌向莫关山的脸庞，叫他连救命的声音都发不出来。

“我、我、我什么都没看到！”

莫关山的声音已经带着哭腔。

“我、我真的，真的什么都没看到！”

听到这一句，对方的手忽而停住，慢慢放开他，方才冷漠的脸上终于扬起笑意，可那眼睛却依旧冷得好似冰霜。

“只有死人才能保证真的看不到，亦或者你想让我剜出你的眼睛？”

莫关山忽然感觉眼睛一花，心下一惊，不管不顾地把人一推，顺手地拿起之前准备的棍子——他兄弟跑的时候连东西都没来得及带走。

没办法了！只能拼死了！

男子轻笑着看着莫关山毫无章法的剑式，背着手走了几步躲开在他眼中毫无威慑力的攻击。

“脚步轻浮，手劲不稳，原来是个连门都没有入的人。”

啧！

莫关山喘了几口粗气，想着平日里学的几个剑招，行了一个推窗式，挽出了一个剑花向前冲去。

“这还有点样子。”

对方的眼睛中有些许感兴趣的微光闪动，可下一秒莫关山就不敢动作了。

剑影起。

刀刃闪烁着月华，这一瞬间美得不可方物。

几缕头发微微飘落，那刀刃已经划破他脖子的皮肉深深地插入了后头的砖墙之中。

“躲的速度还可以，只是这花架式可抵不过真功夫。”

两人的脸庞靠的很近，呼吸交织在一起，仿佛是情人间的距离。

莫关山可以感觉到对方的手从下巴滑到胸膛，而后留恋在他的腰腹侧。

“……好暖。”

男子满足地发出一声喟叹，眼中闪过嗜血的光芒，那眼眸深处仿佛真的已经寂灭，除了鲜血之外在没有什么可以叫他动摇。

“我、我错了！我家里还有老母亲要养！你要挖眼睛就挖吧，给我留条命就行！”

莫关山紧闭着眼睛甚至都不知道自己在说些什么，只能极力的挣扎。

男子的手一顿，感受到莫关山抗拒的挣扎，眼中闪过什么莫名的情绪，却是松开了手。

“抱歉，有些情不自禁了。”

鼻尖的血腥气忽然淡了下来，他怔怔地看着面前那个高大的身影。

天部总领，以部为名的无名之人，如传说中一样俊美无涛。

眉如远山新月，玉质金相，身姿高大挺拔，体态健美如兽，站立之时就像是一柄永不能折弯的剑，和那下巴的轮廓还有嘴唇一样都有着杀手一般的凛冽，只可惜那双眼睛生得媚如桃花，便就像是雪中开出的一抹艳色，叫人无法相信这个人正是如今江湖上让人闻风丧胆的杀手。

“你方才说……今晚看到了什么？”

那人一句话终于锤醒梦中人，莫关山还不能从方才的死亡之影中脱离出来，只傻傻地看着对方回答道：“我、我什么都没看到。”

“很好，乖。”

男人的手指擦过他的脸庞，手指冰冷，仿佛是死尸一般。

大难不死的莫关山努力扒着墙站起身来，看着对方迅速隐没在夜色之中的身影，终于回过了气来，虽然不知道为什么对方放过了自己，但是有命在就好。

等莫关山勉勉强强回到家的时候，看着还亮着灯的家和做着针线活的母亲，一瞬间眼泪差些糊了眼睛，却是不敢将经历的事讲给母亲。

而那一头的天部，男人在进入天部的一瞬间便看见了一个身材魁梧的人站在面前，他顿了顿，低声叫了一声哥哥。

那个人却没有看过他一眼，经过他身边时也没有一丝犹豫和停顿，仿佛一个陌生人。

贺天的手倏地握紧，仿佛在努力忍耐着什么正在翻腾的情绪，站在寂静孤冷的大堂中央仿佛真的要隐没去黑暗之中般。

“贺天！”忽然有人从旁边闪过身影来：“解决了？”

看到来人，被唤作贺天的男子表情这才动了一下，然而脸上淡淡的杀气依旧没有褪去，幸而夜晚足够暗，对方也看不清他的样子。

“见一你这次没失手？”

“哼！我怎么会每次都失手，好歹也是天部的。”

见一没好气地看了他一眼：“转交给你的新任务。”

将手上的卷轴一递，见一不由感慨了一句：“诶，我就说当总领不是件好事，你偏不听！”

贺天笑了笑：“我不接，你还活着？”

见一面上一红，转过头去轻咳了两声，只道赶紧看任务，他先回去歇息了。

贺天眸色温柔地目送走对方，终于打开了卷轴。

月色将布的颜色照亮，贺天的眼神微微一顿——靛蓝，最高任务。

小心翼翼地将布匹打开，任务是运送货物，然后运送的货物……

靛蓝色的布匹在几秒之后便开始自燃，最后连灰烬都没有余下。

“莫关山……”

贺天抬头看着那轮明月，喃喃地念叨着这个名字。

莫关山，这到底是一个什么人，竟然会用靛蓝做标记？

不过身份不是他们过问的事情，倒是运送一个人……这个任务可真是，有趣。

贺天勾起唇角，弯了双眼露出一副餍足的模样来。

人总问江湖何处，却不知自己已在江湖。

生死玄机，百口莫辩，曾经过去不去，那些未来不来，也许到最后未能被刀剑抹去的只有人最赤裸裸的欲望还有情感。

到底，有人的地方便是江湖。

相逢遇见终是一场孽缘，拿不来的带不走的，一切在这里都还是未知的故事。

·END·

————————————————————

重拾老本行？


End file.
